ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Klein
Kevin Klein (born Kevin Ian Klein, December 21, 1986) is a Canadian professional wrestler,and a Canadian singer/band leader of the band Cleavage. He is born and raised in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Kevin is known to be an arrogant little punk, thinks he's the best, isn't self-conscious. He is currently part of Wrestling Unplugged, and is expected to continue his wrestling career there. He is also continuing his singing career at the same time. Early life Kevin Ian Klein was born on December 21, 1986 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Has the passion in singing and is well known to be a Canadian singer. Not only does he like to sing, he also showed interest in wrestling. At high school, Kevin decided to pursue his singing career by joining several bands. Unfortunately, he was unlucky with people, as he is well known to be “cocky” at most part. So suddenly he decided to hit it off as a solo singer. It wasn’t easy being a solo, Kevin luckily found guys that just fit his personality, as weeks pass by Kevin then has officially joined his very first band. While Kevin at the aged of 16 he trained at the Royans School for the Martial Arts and has learned to wrestler, earned an amazing physic, also while he was training for wrestling he also, written, produced and played with his own band Cleavage, as well as co-written, sung and played with various Canadian bands, including I Mother Earth, The Tea Party, Edwin and Big Wreck, as well as American band Papa Roach. He also worked with producer and Rush guitarist Alex Liver, after winning the 'Best Canadian Unsigned Band' award at the 2005 NXNE Music Festival in Toronto with his band Cleavage. On May 29, 2005 Cleavage's 6-song debut CD, self-titled Cleavage, was released. After acquiring a publishing deal with EMI Music Canada in 2006, Klein worked and wrote with producer Ted Tyson in Los Angeles. After that, he decided to get back into wrestling as he trained continuously. Kevin then got involved into fighting for money in a cage fight, there he showed what he was made of and shortly after that he got several offers from different wrestling federation. On 2008, Johnny Walter came to him with a business proposition about getting into wrestling, so he signed a contract with TNW. After his first lost in his first ever match he was offer a spot with The Pantheon. He took it and that is where he is. While he is at the wrestling career, he is also in the music industry where Klein and his band contributes vocal work for television and radio, singing on national ad campaigns and even animated cartoons during which he sings the intro song to the shows. Career Tough New Wrestling Klein was quickly signed onto the Tough New Wrestling promotion,and was thrown into his first ever match, which would be for the Vacant TNW Television Title match, in a Four Person Elimination Match. Klein would be assigned a typical heel gimmick. Klein would perform well, but would lose to a man named Inferno. After his first lost in his first ever match he was offer a spot with The Pantheon. Though it didn't last for so long. Despite the recent loss, Klein would be given another title shot, in an Right Man Elimination bout for the TNW Hardcore Title. Klein wouldn't fair nearly as well, and was eliminated first by a man who would impact Klein's future career more than anyone, Matt Cage. Now that several unfortunate events, Kevin's luck starts to spread. Kevin wins his very first title, the X-division Champion. Though he only defended it once and loses it against Mike Virgo. Just right after his lost he was put into a match with Santino to fight for the World Champion Title. Kevin successfully defeated Santino as he sweeps the title away from him. Klein successfully defended his title until after, John Cerano comes along as he challenge Klein for the title. Klein was overly confident from his last match against Santino, Klein then arrogantly accepted the challenge knowing he can regain the title. Klein then was in for a surprise, Cerano have defeated him. Klein wasn't too upset about it, instead he went to talk to his fellow TNW superstar Ace, which have formed a team to get the Tag Team Champion. Ace and Kevin bounded together and successfully wins the Tag Team Title from the Joe Bros. After that Ace and Kevin was one of the most dominate tag team to ever set foot in TNW, they have successfully defended the Tag titles five times. When PPV Road to Kings comes Klein was one of the superstars in a match for The Money in the Bank Klein with five other superstars, there Klein wins the money in the bank. From there on, Kevin waited for the right time to use his Money in the Bank, Kevin decided to use it to get a title shot at the World Title. Klein gets his shot but blows it as he was defeated by X-Core who was the newly crowned World Champion. Also began to experience problems with management, mainly due to the fact that Klein was avoided being paid due to the federation facing foreclosure. Kevin was then announced to be The Rookie of the Month the day, TNW closed, leaving a sour taste in Klein's mouth. Wrestling Unplugged Kevin then comes to Wrestling Unplugged owned by Jayson Burrows. Kevin Klein is now in a position where he has a shot at the very first champion in WU. Championships & Accomplishments TNW * Rookie of the Month 2008 * Money in the Bank 2008 * 1x X-division Champion * 5x Tag Team Champion * 3x World Champion In Wrestling Movelist * Moonsault double foot stomp * Tilt-A-Whirl backbreaker * Sliced Bread #2 * Cannonball * Drop Toe Hold * Asai Moonsault * Split Legged Moonsault * Boston Crab * Dragon Screw * Springboard Dropkick to the Knee * Indian Deathlock * Surfboard * Argentine Leglock * Reverse under hook DDT * Chop Block * Tornado DDT * Shining Enziguri * Double-Arm DDT * Dragonrana 1-3 Finishing & Signature Moves * Klein of Hearts (Finisher) * The Vice (Finisher) * High Optimistic * Shock Wave * MS-Choppa’ Theme Music * Rockfist by Thousand Foot Krutch * Boom by P.O.D. * Sinner by Drowning Pool (Present) Personal life *'Personality':Sickeningly sweet but mean as hell at the same time. Has a bit of a quick wit to explain his actions but no one except those closest to him really know what he thinks or feels about things. Also very smart and wise to many things do to reading and just observing. *'Strengths': Kevin hits his opponents fast and stays on top of them- if he can, he’ll keep knocking an opponent down, giving no ground and maintaining superiority for as long as he possibly can. In the ring, his demeanor is ice cold, and he is hard to intimidate or enrage. Kevin is an excellent strategist and often thinks his way through matches as well as fighting through them. In matches of major importance, he will push himself to the absolute limit and go all out. *'Weaknesses': Sometimes he relies more on proving points than winning the match and can get tunnel vision for his opponents where they have 100% of his focus and notice anything else going on around, leaving him open to attacks Kevin KleinKevin KleinCategory:1986 birthsKevin Klein